Rally Dawson
Rally Dawson is a supporting male minor character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Who is good friends with Yusei Fudo. He is marked as a thief by the Sector Security. He has a criminal mark put on his face, in which allows him to be tracked down real easily. Background Rally Dawson along with his friends Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Blitz Boylston, Tank and Nervin all lived together in the Satellite. Jack however then left the group after having different types of goals with Yusei. Rally however would very often fluctuate between spending time with Jack, and the others. He also had tried to encourage Jack to rejoin their friends. After Jack is invited to live in New Domino City by Lazar, he nevertheless ties Rally up and leaves him floating in a boat off the Domino pier, in a twisted scheme to get Yusei's Stardust Dragon card and white Duel Runner, which were necessary to get to New Domino. In the end Yusei saves Rally, who apologizes for the trouble but Yusei says not to worry about it. Later on Rally starts to acquire a chip for Yusei's new Duel Runner. In the Japanese version, all of his friends are worry that Rally might have stolen it. In the English version, Jack had planted it where Rally would find it. After giving it to Yusei, they are confronted by the Sector Security, who are looking for Rally. They tell Rally it is pointless to run, since they can track him with the signal emitted from the criminal mark. But Yusei however uses his laptop to jam the tracking signal. Yusei then speeds off to distract the securities, while Rally and their friends make their escape. Yusei then clears any extra criminal record Rally obtained that day by defeating a security, Tetsu Trudge in a Duel, where the securities were to forget the events of that day, if he won. Before Yusei parts to duel Jack, Rally gives him Turbo Booster, which was Rally's most prized card. In the English version, it was said to have belonged to his late father. Personality He is a kind hearted young boy who doesn't have any grudges at all. Appearance He has light pale skin and curly dark brown hair. He also has brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He mostly wears rag clothes and a hat. He also has a criminal mark on his right cheek. Abilities He is not that skilled at dueling. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Fortune Cop arc Rally, along with Blitz, Tank and Nervin are all captured by Yliaster. They were held captive to force Yusei to enter the Fortune Cup Touranment. After Yusei made it to the finals, Jack ordered that they be released, while saying Yusei wasn't going to run away. Rally and his friends are set free in a scrapyard with a monitor to watch the Fortune Cup finals. They are surprised to see Yusei is dueling Jack, and that Yusei now has a criminal mark. Dark Signers arc Rally and the others were then hanging out at the old subway until Yusei and Crow Hogan came. Through Crow's criminal mark, Sector Security tracks all of them down and Crow tells them to all go to his hideout. Although Rally and the others went to the hideout quickly, Yusei and Crow were busy dueling two Sector Security Officers. When all of the kids that Crow takes care of appear, Rally gets frustrated that the kids want Yusei's autograph while Tank suggests to get the autograph so he can sell it for a price. As a result, Rally kicks Tank in the buttocks. When Crow tells the story of the legendary man, Rally argues when Crow reaches to the part about Sector Security and how people in the Satellite give up hope. When Crow tells the kids to go to bed, the kids argue that Rally who is, "a kid who is still in his diapers", doesn't need to go to bed. After witnessing the battle between Kalin and Yusei, Rally and the others tried to push Yusei's Duel Runner back to Martha's house. On the way, Rally and the others encountered thugs and gave them their Deck and clothes to pay a toll. They were then tricked by an old man who was just another thug and the thugs took off with the Duel Runner. Blister, while impersonating Sector Security, managed to get the Duel Runner back before he discovered that Rally is completely naked. After the events of a black smoke in the Satellite, Rally vanishes, along with many others. However, later on, when Yusei Duels Roman Goodwin, and the Dark Signer realizes that he's about to lose the Shadow Duel, Roman uses an evil spell to flee, and force Rally to take his place. Rally manages to play Turbo Cannon to destroy Earthbound Immortal-Uru. This ends the match but the monster's effect forces him to lose all his Life Points in the process. Rally then turns into dust but before he fades away he asks Yusei to protect the Satellite from the Dark Signers. After Yusei's second Duel with Roman ends. Rally together with most of the people from the Satellite sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals come back resurrected. Ark Cradle arc He was never seen or mentioned until episode 150 when he's seen cheering on for Yusei. Team 5D's Future His last appearance is in the final episode of the anime series. Where he with the rest of the gang are driving a truck in the Satellite. They notice Yusei and Jack driving by during their duel, Rally cheers for Yusei as he passes. Video Games Rally Dawson appears in the following video games: * Quotes *Roman go find someone else to do your dirty work. Relationships 'Yusei Fudo' 'Jack Atlas' 'Crow Hogan' 'Blister' 'Tank' 'Nervin' 'Blitz' 'Martha' Tetsu Trudge Roman Goodwin Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Father Trivia *Many fans confuse him for a girl. *Rally's real gender is male. *His best friend is Yusei Fudo. *He does not appear in the manga. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Miki Ito *'English' : Bella Hudson all information on Rally Dawson came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Rally_Dawson Gallery Taka Blitz.jpg Rally Dawson.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males